The worst day of her life or is it?
by aliceanjee
Summary: She had had a very bad day so far. O/S, implied RST J/S, AU/AH


**A/N:** Welcome dear readers, here is my first fanfic. Please review and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just another day at work<span>**

She slammed the door to her lab and slumped on the nearest stool.

"This can not be happening!" she moaned.

She was having the worst day ever. First of all, her alarm did not ring this morning, which meant that she only had ten minutes to shower and get dressed; she had to skip breakfast and hop straight into her car if she wanted to be at work on time. Then her best friend and co-worker latched onto her as soon as she signed in and entered the lift, then kept on talking animatedly about the findings that a team brought back the day before: he hadn't slept and only went home to shower and change before running back to his office for the day.

They were barely out in the corridor when the emergency alarm started blaring, which meant she had to run to the control room as her direct superior was in charge this morning and he liked to have her there when one of these happened. She had barely sat down at the computer terminal and was going to beg a member of her team for a cup of coffee when all the lights suddenly went out. The usual technician was off duty (his wife just had their first baby), so it was up to her to solve the situation. Her team-mates cowardly escaped, her best friend pretexting having research to do before the first briefing of the day, her friend stating he had a training session to supervise and her direct superior wandering off mentioning he had paperwork to finish. Paperwork! He was always late in giving these in, and she always had to remind him when his reports were due. She was not even sure if he knew where his office was. She was certain he just wanted to get away from her as fast as possible, as she was more than cranky before she inhaled her daily gallon of caffeine.

She was finally making her way to the commissary for a well earned cup of the brew they termed coffee (it was little more than coloured and flavoured water, but it would have to do since she had forgotten to replenish the stash in her office the day before), when the PA system announced she and her team were to report to the briefing room immediately. She sighed and turned away, nearly running into one of her assistants, who spilled his (real) coffee onto her shirt, scalding her in the process; as she was running late, dashing to the locker room and change was a no-go, so she simply blotted the stain with a paper towel on her way to the briefing room. Bah, her shirt was one of the regular black ones, so it could wait until after the briefing.

She was the last one to enter (even her best friend who was usually late was already there), and as she took her usual seat near her superior, he looked at her and winked. He winked… very strange, as it was not in his habit to do so when their boss was present, as was the case this morning (he had just come back from his fortnightly Washington appointment and her superior just handed him back the responsibilities). She shot a grateful look to her best friend, who had had the thoughtfulness of placing a cup of coffee in front of her seat. She was going to need it.

Her boss actually announced that their long time allies-slash-foes were coming in later on this morning, as they needed help with another of their people who got stranded yet again. And worst of all, she learnt her dad was tagging along, as he was in-between two assignments and it had been a long time he had not seen his daughter. Her boss suggested she might tell him of her recent engagement – the regulations had been changed, and they could finally be together after nearly eight years of pining for each other. He had wasted no time to propose, and she straight away accepted, although she stipulated she thought they should wait before tying the knot, as it was going to take time to get each other used to be partners, and not superior and subordinate. He had made a joke of her father's reaction, saying there was no way he would tell him alone, and that if he had to be the one to let her father know then she should be there too, to protect him against his "godly wrath". She had shot him a nasty glance, well knowing what he thought of the allies her father had joined a few years prior. She knew the two got along well, even if they would not admit it, as they went hell and back together – literally! There were times when they argued, but it was usually about her now-fiancé taking the lead: her father had held a higher position, and even if he was for all intents and purposes now retired he still felt like it was his duty to manage the situation.

She looked at her superior, and noticed a smirk lurking on his face… that's why he winked at her, he knew about her father's visit! He had to, since he had been in charge for the weekend and the appearance of their allies was usually preceded by a warning message the day before. She glared angrily at him, although she did not say anything, as they had agreed to keep it professional at work. When the briefing was finished, she barely waited for her dismissal and strode purposefully along the corridors to her lab. There she was now, her head in her hands and feeling a headache rising. Maybe she would go to the infirmary and ask her friend and physician for a painkiller. She quickly dismissed the idea, knowing her friend would chastise her again about her lack of sleep, overuse of caffeine and poor diet.

"Well, here goes nothing" she thought, taking notice of the alarm system announcing the arrival of their allies and her father. She quickly detoured by the locker room to don a fresh shirt and comb her hair and made her way to the briefing room, where she would be joining her father and the others. He was waiting for her in the last corridor, hovering near the door. Allowing himself a rare (while at work) gesture of comfort, he softly hugged her and, cradling her face I his hands, asked:

"You okay?"

She bit her lip and, sensing her discomfort, he pressed a chaste kiss onto her forehead, circling her engagement ring with his fingers, and said:

"Everything will be fine. I am here for you, always, you know that, right?"

She nodded, relieved, and lightly squeezed his hand before releasing him. She looked into his eyes, squared her shoulders and made her way into the briefing room, him trailing behind her. She took a deep breath, and greeted her father.

"Hey Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope you liked it :) People pressing the pretty "review" button down here will get a teaser from my new piece :)


End file.
